The Truth Revealed
by divcon
Summary: This takes place during S4 Ep6.  It fills in some of the scenes we don't see between Becker and Jess.  It also has a smutty ending.  I hope you like.


**A/N: Ok this covers the bits that weren't seen during S4 E6 and the way I wanted it to end. Some hot smut at the end. Enjoy.**** If you like it, please review. If you didn't, review anyway and tell me why. **

**THE TRUTH REVEALED.**

Becker was sitting in his car, watching the camera's at Ethan's apartment. Jess walked up to the car and knocked on the window, causing Becker to grab for his gun before he realised who it was. He lowered the window, looking at Jess with an exasperated expression.

"I thought you might be hungry. I hope you like Chinese."

"Jessica, this is a stake-out."

"You still have to eat. I was just on my way home. I thought I'd drop by."

"Jess, I know where you live, it's miles away."

"Well, I like the scenic route."

Becker looked down at the bag Jess was holding.

"Got any prawn crackers?"

Jess smiled and pulled out a box of prawn crackers and handed them to Becker.

"Get in the car Jess and we'll eat your food. But then you have to go home. This isn't the safest place for you to be tonight."

Jess had to stop herself from jumping up and down with joy, so she quickly made her way around the front of the car before Becker changed his mind. Spending time with Becker, just the two of them, just didn't happen that often so she would relish tonight.

They ate the Chinese while sitting in the car, Jess had to fight Becker to get some of the prawn crackers. Who knew he could be such a hog. She didn't mind, it meant touching him without having to fake a reason for it. Every time she touched him, her body responded as if she'd just received an electric shock. She didn't know that she could fall this hard or this fast for someone but he had knocked her off her feet from the very first day. To bad he didn't see her in the same way. She was just Jess to him.

Becker watched Jess as she ran around the car. What was he letting himself in for? Being confined in a room with Jess was distracting enough, let alone a car. As soon as she got settled in the passenger seat, he could smell her perfume. It was a scent that he had grown to love, very quickly. It suited her, it was light and flowery. Very young, which he had to remember, she was young and he should steer clear. When she smiled and laughed with him, he found it hard to remember to do that. Then he'd jokingly kept the prawn crackers from her and she had leant over and started grabbing his arm to try and get some and he immediately felt his body respond and he knew that he was gone.

Jess didn't want to go home, she was enjoying spending time with Becker but she was so tired and she really didn't want to distract Becker from the job he was here to do. She thought she'd just rest her eyes for a bit before she headed home. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the headrest of the car and before to long, she had actually fallen asleep.

Becker looked over at Jess, who had been quiet for quite a while and he realised that she'd fallen asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her, she looked so peaceful. Without a conscious thought, he lifted his hand up and gently moved the strand of hair that had fallen across her face. This caused Jess to roll her head and it ended up on his shoulder. Becker smiled down at her and decided to let her sleep. Thirty minutes later, as he was rubbing his tired eyes he looked down at the screens again and saw Ethan walking up the stairs.

"Damn it, he's in the house." Becker said.

"What?" Jess mumbled as she awoke. "What? What happened?"

"I'm going in. Call for back-up. Wait in the car." Becker said as he got out of the car, checking his gun as he did so.

Jess pulled out her phone immediately and dialled the A.R.C. as Becker ran towards the stairway door. When she'd finished the call, Jess looked at the screen situated below the dash, trying to catch a glimpse of Becker as he made his way up to Ethan's apartment, hoping that he would take care.

Becker made his way up the darkened stairwell. He knew that Ethan could be just around the next corner so he led with the rifle. Ethan was dangerous and he was taking no chances. When he reached the apartment door, he searched the area but there was no sight of Ethan. The door was open so he carefully entered. As he was making his way across the room he felt his leg snag a trip wire. He briefly looked down before he lifted his foot. As soon as he did, he heard a whirring noise causing him to look up. Seeing the weight heading for the floor he quickly turned around and grabbed it before it could hit the ground.

He knew that he was in serious trouble. He could see the metronome ticking, so he carefully knelt down and lifted up some of the newspaper that was under his feet. Damn it, he was standing on a pressure pad. There were leads coming out of it, linked to the metronome and to something big that was on the other side of the room. He could guess what that big thing was. Yep, he was screwed, big time.

For the next five minutes, he stood in that darkened room listening to that damn metronome ticking loudly in the otherwise quiet room. He was trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this room alive. Unfortunately, he couldn't see one.

Jess looked at her watch again. Becker had been gone for over fifteen minutes now and she was starting to worry. Back-up was still another twenty minutes away. She couldn't wait any longer. Leaning over the seat, she opened a case that was on the backseat and grabbed out the E.M.D. that was in it and got out of the car. She would go and help Becker as best as she could. As she walked up the stairs, Jess started to doubt what she was doing. She would be no match for Ethan and maybe she should have stayed in the car but then she thought about Becker and she kept climbing. When she reached the apartment, it was all quiet and she really started to panic. What if Becker had been shot? She entered the apartment warily and had the gun raised in front of her.

"Jess, Jess, don't shoot, don't shoot, it's me. Don't move. This place is rigged with traps. Walk slowly, that way. Yeah."

"Where's Ethan?"

"Not here, but he's left us a little gift. There's a pressure pad under my left foot. It's attached to that metronome and I think that's a bomb."

Jess looked at him in horror.

"This counter-weight hits the floor; well that detonates the bomb as well. I need you to come over here and tell me if I'm right. Come on."

"Ok, Ok." Jess replied as she took a deep breath and headed over to the other side of the room.

"And there's a trip wire there, be careful."

Jess watched where she placed her feet.

"Now Jess, really, really gently, pull that off."

Jess swallowed as she slowly reached out her hand towards the tarpaulin that covered whatever it was. When she had gotten hold of it she pulled it off and the fear she'd been trying to keep at bay engulfed her.

"Oh God." She looked over at Becker. The enormity of their situation finally hitting her. He was trapped.

"That could destroy the entire building. You need to get out of here, NOW. Go now."

"No, I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving you."

"Damn, he knew we were watching him. You need to leave now."

"Becker, you tell me what to do. You can tell me. Come on."

Jess looked back at the bomb and knew that she had to do whatever she could to get Becker out of here safely. She knew that he would do exactly the same for her, for anyone at the A.R.C.. That's what made him the kind of man that he was.

Becker looked at Jess. He wanted her gone. He wanted her safe. He couldn't bear it if she got hurt, or worse, killed, because of him. He should have sent her home right from the beginning instead of letting her stay just because he wanted to spend some alone time with her. Because of his selfishness, she could die. Realising that she wouldn't leave he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started telling her what she would need to do.

Slowly they worked together, Becker told her what to do and Jess followed his instructions. When the gas went off, he snapped at her but only because he was scared that she would get hurt. He immediately offered her words of comfort. He needed to stay calm for her, keep her calm. She told him exactly what was there and it made his heart drop. Ethan had wired it with all the same coloured wire. Without actually being able to see it, Becker couldn't tell her which wire to cut.

"You get out now, I mean it Jess."

"Shut up, ok. Just hang on. Just give me a second, I can do this. Ok, ok."

Becker watched Jess and he could hear the metronome ticks getting faster and faster and his muscles were starting to scream, the counter-weight was getting very heavy. He could see Jess digging around with the pliers. She would either kill them or save them.

"Come on, come on."

He looked at the top of the bomb and saw that it was priming itself and at the same moment as the metronome stopped ticking; Becker dropped the weight and fell to the floor as Jess cut the wire. The bomb didn't go off.

"It worked, I did it." Jess exclaimed. "I did it."

Jess ran at Becker and threw her arms around him. Becker immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and held on to her like she was his lifeline. His other hand clasped the back of her neck and he held her head close to his.

"You are truly brilliant." He told her as they continued to hug.

"I know, I am." She replied as she pulled away before giving him another hug.

Hearing the back-up enter the room, Becker pulled away from her and started barking out orders for his men. Jess on the other hand slid down beside one of the large crates in the room, her legs turning to jelly. She had just defused a bomb for goodness sake. She had saved Becker and herself. What the hell had she been thinking? Just then Becker appeared in front of her.

"Jess, are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Just coming down from the adrenaline rush I suppose."

"Jess, you should get checked out. I'll get Simpson to drive you back to the A.R.C.."

"What about you?" 

"I'll be fine. I'll see you back there soon alright. I'll radio Lester and tell him what happened." He turned his head and called out to Simpson, telling him to take her back to the A.R.C. Simpson nodded and walked over to them.

Becker stood up and held out his hand for her. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her up. He must have tugged a little too strong because she ended up crushed to his chest. She started to blush as she looked up at him. She hoped that he would just think it was the adrenaline of the night that caused the blush. He looked down at her when she hit his chest and he knew that he wanted to take care of this woman for the rest of his life. He just had to figure out how to make it happen.

Jess had decided not to wait around at the A.R.C.; she couldn't deal with all the curious stares, not tonight. She had convinced Lester to let her go home, reasoning that Abby and Connor would be there to keep an eye on her. What she hadn't told him was that the couple who flatted with her had gone out for the night and were staying at a hotel. They wouldn't be back until the next day. She needed to be alone, to process what had happened that day and more importantly, what hadn't happened with Becker. She had wanted him to kiss her, had thought he was going to but then he had pulled away so quickly. He hadn't even brought her back here. She really didn't want to be here when he got back.

Lester wasn't too happy about the situation but seeing as Abby would be at the flat he agreed to let her go home. Grabbing her bag, Jess walked out before he could change him mind. Taking her keys out of her bag, it took her a couple of tries before she could put the keys into the ignition, due to her hands, which had started to shake. When she finally inserted her keys, she started the car and drove home.

Entering the flat, she took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. Tossing her bag onto the couch she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stripping her clothes off, she stepped under the jet of steaming hot water.

As she stood under the water, Jess started to sob as he whole body started to shake. Sliding down the wall, Jess sat in the shower and let the sobs overtake her. She could have died tonight, been blown up by a madman. Hell, she worked with dinosaurs. Could she keep doing this? Could she live her life with this sort of danger? She had to lie to her family about what she did. She never lied to her mum and every time she did, she felt horrible. What if she had died today? What would they have been told? Would there have even been a body for them to bury? These thoughts just kept going around and around in her mind. She didn't even notice when the water started to cool down.

Becker arrived back at the A.R.C. and after getting the medical clearance, he went to find Jess. To check up on her, she had done a hell of a job tonight. She had saved him and prevented a bomb exploding. She wasn't at her computers so he asked Lester where she was. He told him that he had sent her home. That Connor and Abby, well Abby at least, would be looking after her tonight. Becker looked at him; he knew that Abby and Connor were having a romantic night away. Obviously Jess neglected to tell Lester. He nodded his head and told Lester that he was going to go home and if at all possible, not to ring him or Jess tonight. Lester told him that he couldn't promise anything.

Becker rolled his eyes and then ran out to his car. Why Jess would feel the need to lie to Lester, he didn't know but it just made him want to check up on her even more. Not long after leaving the A.R.C. he pulled up outside Jess's apartment block. Running up the stairs he knocked on her door. He waited but she didn't answer. Looking back at the street, he scanned it for her car. Sure enough, it was parked two cars down from his. She was home. He banged on the door again and called out her name. When she didn't answer, he started to get really worried. He shouldered the door open; he could fix it later, and ran up the stairs. When he reached the lounge room, he saw her bag on the couch. Standing still, he listened. He could hear water running, but more than that, he could hear crying. Making his way down the hallway, he stopped at the bathroom door. The crying was louder so he opened the door and just stood there staring.

Jess was sitting in the shower with her legs raised and her face buried in her hands as she cried her heart out. His own heart broke as he watched her. This was all his fault. He slowly made his way across the room and quietly opened the stall door. Squatting down, he started to speak.

"Jess."

She didn't respond.

"Jessica. Can you hear me?"

Jessica's head snapped up and her eyes widened. She was looking straight at him.

"Becker? What are you doing here?" 

"I came to check on you. Jess, what's going on?"

She quickly wiped her face before she responded.

"Nothing. Becker I'm in the shower! I'm naked! You shouldn't be here."

"There isn't anywhere else I should be. Jess, you risked your life for me. That means a lot to me. More than you'll know. But you're right. This conversation shouldn't take place here. One of us isn't dressed properly for this conversation."

Jess watched silently as he slowly stood up, not once taking his eyes off hers. She wondered if he had meant what he had just said. She could see the lust in his eyes but there was something else there as well. At least she thought so. Should she take a chance? Aw hell, why not? It had already been one hell of a crazy day. Just as he reached the door she spoke up.

"Then maybe you should take your clothes off and join me."

Becker stopped moving. He didn't move for a few seconds and Jess thought that she had read his words wrong and was silently cursing herself for jeopardising their friendship. She held her breath, waiting to see his reaction. When he finally did turn around, he had a smile on his face and he was starting to unbutton his shirt. As he walked back to the shower, he started to discard the rest of his clothes. When he finally stood in front of her, he was in his underwear only.

"Are you sure Jess? We don't have to do this tonight."

"Oh Becker, I need you. Now."

With that, Becker removed his underwear and stepped into the now lukewarm shower. He took Jess into his arms and kissed her like he was a thirsty man having his first drink in weeks.

Their hands roamed all over their wet bodies as their mouths devoured each other. Passion overtook and Becker lifted Jess off the floor, using the wall to support her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded herself against him causing him to groan deeply. Breaking their kiss, Jess begged him to fuck her.

"Becker, now! I need you in me now. Fuck me."

Becker looked at Jess as he held on to her hips and moved his own hips upwards as he thrust deeply into her. Jess moaned loudly and she shook her head from side to side as she rolled her hips, gyrating on Becker's penis, relishing the feel of him inside her. Becker squeezed her hips and told her to be still or it would all be over before it had really begun. He then lowered his lips to her neck and started to kiss it and run his tongue around her ear.

He then slowly started to rock his hips with a continuous movement. Jess continued to whimper each time he moved, he was buried so deep inside her that she felt complete. Then Becker pulled so that only the head of his penis was still inside her. He gave her a quick, hard kiss before he slammed back into her, tipping her over the edge and making her scream out. With just a couple more thrusts, Becker joined her as he whited out.

They stood like that, under the now cold water, for a little longer as each of them tried to regain their breaths. They rested their foreheads against each other and shared soft, gently kisses.

"We should move out of the shower, don't you think?" Becker asked.

"Oh most definitely. Let's go to bed."

Becker slid her against the wall towards the taps and she leaned over to turn them off. When she'd done this, Becker grabbed her arse and pulled her closer as he walked out of the shower while he was still inside her.

"Where is you bedroom?"

"First door on the left."

He carried her across the hallway to her bedroom, making sure that he remained inside of her. Jess was getting hot all over again just by this. She could feel Becker hardening inside her and by the time he sat on the bed, they were ready to go again. This time Jess took charge. Pushing Becker down, she started to rock her hips back and forth. Leaning forward, she placed one of her tits into his mouth and told him to suck, and not to stop until she told him to. She slid her hand down between them and started to rub her clit before spreading her fingers and circling his penis. Letting her fingers rub against him as she slid up and down his shaft gave her a thrill. She soon returned her finger to her clit and she continued to rub. Telling him to suck her other tit, she tipped her head back and continued to ride him. As she felt herself reaching another climax she sped up her movements and removed her finger and slid it into his mouth telling him to suck her juices off her finger. As soon as he started to suck, the dam broke and her orgasm cascaded over her. It her euphoria she felt him thrusting into her and she then heard him moan as he released his load into her. When they stilled again, Jess collapsed onto him and they both took some deep breaths. Becker was the first to break the silence.

"Who would have thought that you'd be that bossy?"

"Didn't you like it? 

"Oh baby, I loved it. Every second of it. And I love you."

"Oh Becker, I love you too."


End file.
